


Raw Lust

by clehjett



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Assassin Creeds Secrets, F/M, My work from there, ON MY BIRTHDAY YAY, Secluded Haystack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Birthday present to myself - entry to the Secluded Haystack on the dirtyasscreed page</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Lust

**Author's Note:**

> (Check out the another one of my reader smuts from the SH here http://archiveofourown.org/works/6579679)

Jacob groaned again. I knew he could see my lip twitch with sick pleasure as Jacob lay under the sheets at my mercy. I surprised myself at the glorious amount of joy I held watching Jacob so vulnerable like this, but _oh... I would love it so much more..._

Jacob pouted as I set the tray of porridge down over his legs, bundled up and warm underneath the thick sheets. “Not this blasted drivel again...” he complained in that whine I adored. Jacob sat with all his body tucked snugly in the bed, pillows propping up his bare torso as I ladled him a bowl.

“Jacob, I do love that face you’re making, but you are ill.” I laughed. Jacob had taken to a fever and had loved nothing more than to be babied and pampered by one truly motherly and caring. But after a few days of feigning the worst of illness, Jacob had gotten quite bored, quite fast of his little ‘act’ and was going quite crazy being bedridden. I snickered under my breath, to think that Jacob had been oh so dramatic in urging my advances, and doing everything at his beck and call – to a certain degree that is, I’m not about to be his slave – but now here he was, complaining and groaning that he wanted to go outside, wanted to be on his feet, wanted to swing me up and touch me again – kiss me, hug me – anything.

I laughed even louder, earning another grimace, as I gathered up used towels and patted the pillows behind him. “At least, let me walk about the room. If not letting me out again, _at least... At least!_ Please, let me out of this bed.” Jacob pleaded, his meal untouched. I stuffed the clothes into a basket and smirked, turning into the best authoritative voice I could muster, and with a faux stern look I said, “But _dearest_ , you are weak. You said you could barely use your arms, let alone your legs. You said you needed me to be them for you. You said you needed me.” I grinned at his frustrated look.

“I do! Ohh.... I do, love… Please, don’t leave me here…” Jacob whined, setting the tray aside and sliding down the bed to reach me. I quickly pushed him back in, and set the tray before him again, where he cringed at my insistence. I sat beside him and scooped a mouthful of it into a spoon. Lifting it to his lips I smiled sweetly. Jacob’s lips seemed to be permanently fashioned into a pout, but they parted for me to swoop in and deposit my cooking into his mouth. “I am fine already. I have recovered! I want out of this bed. I want to do something!”

I gasped in shock, “But sweetheart! You said you wouldn’t be well for a month at least!” I giggled.

“I lied.” Jacob glared. “Now please, at least let me out of the sheets, for a start?”

I smiled, contemplating otherwise. “Alright, but not much further than that”

“Will you be sleeping here tonight? Since...I am feeling better?” Jacob smiled hopefully.

“No.” I stood and carried the basket of soiled sheets away, but when I had reached the door, I found it slamming shut in front of me. I gasped, whirling to find a very cross and very pent up Assassin holding the door closed. He ripped the basket from my grasp, and pulled me away from the door. His lips found mine in a rush of breath, and my gasp was lost to his kiss. Pulling me forwards, he stopped, when he found his knees knocking on the side of the bed, and allowed my weight to plop him down on the bed.

His whisper of a breath ghosted my neck, and he breathed, “I have had enough of this. I need you, and I need it now.” He ravaged my neck then, and used my weakness against me. I could feel him shifting beneath me, I could feel his stubble scratching me, forcing my neck further and exposing it all to him. I moaned and bit back a smile. But no, I would not be overpowered like this. It was almost too fun to be the one to hold so much over Jacob Frye. This man who had pleaded for me every night – I would make him _beg_ before this was over.

Pressing my advantage – my weight on his shoulders, and his desperate need for me his soft spot, I kissed him deeper, where he moaned into my mouth. Slyly, I pushed him back into the bed, where he relented, feeling the triumph of goading me into sex, no doubt. Without breaking the kiss, I reached over him and held his hands over his head, trailing down to his neck where his eyes slid deeper into conscious lust. But when the unmistakable click of iron manacles sounded, his eyes snapped to.

I raised myself then, grinning wide at his shocked face, and watched as he tested the manacles around his wrists, cleverly around a bedpost. “Oh you...” He cursed. And I straightened up, still astride his hips.

“A naughty boy is ill. He needs to stay in this bed.” I declared. I dismounted his waist and stood by him, admiring the sight before me, his stunned face, his vulnerable body and almost naked groin.

Jacob groaned. He groaned, still unabashed, but thoroughly defeated as he looked me in the eyes, those golden orbs burning into my core. “ _My love... Don’t leave... Take me, anything! Just...give it to me. Please._ ”

I nearly gasped at his confession, how dirty and open it was. Hardly the dirtiest thing he had said to me, but it was certainly the most submissive. A thrill shot up my spine, but I realised I could not, would not let this opportunity to waste - to _dominate_ Sir Jacob Frye.

With a sultry grin, I turned my back to him, much to his despair. But that despair turned to anticipation, as I slowly but surely let loose one string of my tunic, letting one sleeve slip past my shoulder, and then the other, until I had no top. With my back still to him, I untied the loose corset about my waist, and let it hang from my shoulders. I turned my head behind me to look into two rather intense eyes, boring into me. I continued then, with my pants, slowly, intimately, unwrapping my legs and freeing my nether regions to the air. And then, in a symbolic gesture of my ‘purity’, I covered my tender areas, almost like I was ‘shy’, before turning to him. His eyes, his face…oh it was worth the effort of baring myself. They were _hungry, ravenous_. And oh so ready.

I mounted him again, this time sparing no time in ripping his remaining clothes away, and he grinned in the understanding that he was not the only one as eager as he. I met his gaze as his member stood to attention, ready and slick. And I held it, as I speared myself unto him. A cry escaped both of our lips, and I shut my eyes, for a moment of pain. I rode him slowly at first, meeting his hisses and moans with steady strokes of my hips. I rolled my waist round in circles, as I held unto his chest for leverage. His wrists burned red, wreathing against the restrains, struggling to free himself, to grasp my hips and take control, to push into me more, the way his hips tried to meet my thrusts with his own, I knew he wanted to break free.

“Oh, love... Oh…let me out… Please, please…” he pleaded. “I want to fuck you...” Jacob cried, his eyes half-lidded and half-crazed with lust.

“No.” I moaned. I brought a digit to my clit, stroking and moaning loudly, purposely bearing my neck and entire body to him. I pressed and teased myself with every drop of my body unto his massive length, moaning as loud as I could in ways I knew drove him mad. This man was mine…and I would conquer him. “I want to fuck _you_.”

Harder, faster, I wanted it more… Each time I drove myself down on him, each time his head seemed to pierce through me, and every time I increased the speed along with his thrusts, I knew I would almost reach it, that moment of ecstasy. I was so lost in the bump and grind of it, I did not notice the wood of the headboard creak with every thrust Jacob’s hips moved. I moaned, I gasped. And suddenly a loud creak and a cracking of splinters, and Jacob’s hands tore through the wood, his hands still trapped in metal, but freed from the earth. He sat up quickly, enveloping me in his arms, and I gasped as his eyes, those hazel eyes drank me in. That devilish smile stopped my heart and he growled, so low and monstrous, “Finally... You’re MINE...”

The tables were turned, now he was thrusting into me, harder, more wild, more intense than I had ever felt before. There was a beast inside him, one I had chained, but in starving him of my cunt and body, I had unknowingly released an animalistic lust that had overpowered him. His hips drove deep into me, with every thrust he slammed into me, and the room was overwhelmed with the sound of the obscene smack of skin on skin - the rapid slap of skin.

His satisfied groans were right in my ear, as he held my neck steady and trapped in his steel grasp, trapping me as I had him, as he drove into me. And I gasped in time with him. “Oh! Uh! God! Jacob! OHH!” I moaned. Jacob himself, making sure to slap right at the point of my sweet release, bringing me harder, bringing it faster. I could not hold back much longer...

Jacob slapped into me, I could feel his skin smacking against me. Deeper, harder, faster! And I screamed his name, as he let loose a guttural cry into my ear, and a jet of hot semen spilled into me, into the depths of my core, where they splashed on my thighs and torso as he pulled in and out, letting out streams of creamy liquid.

We gasped and sighed, exhausted and spent. But _very much_ satisfied. Jacob laid me down slowly, holding my neck so I felt like I was falling, and indeed I was, drifting down from the most satisfying high I had ever had with Jacob – and there had been many. Wild sex was always in Jacob’s repertoire, but this...this was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Jacob laid his head on the pillow next to me, smirking as he panted through open lips. He held me, for he had no choice, his wrists still raw from the manacles, and still trapped around me.

But oh, I did not feel inclined to release him _just yet_.

And I’m sure he didn’t mind either...

**~fin~**


End file.
